Contemporary Soul Radio 103.9
Contemporary Soul Radio 103.9 (kurz CSR 103.9 bzw. CSR 103.2 in der PlayStation-2-Version) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der zeitgenössischen Soul spielt. Lieder * SWV – I’m so into you : Musik/Text: Brian Alexander Morgan : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von RCA Records * Soul II Soul – Keep on movin’ : Musik/Text: Trevor Berrisford Romeo : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Virgin Records * Samuelle – So you like what you see : Musik/Text: Samuelle Prater Jr. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Group * En Vogue – My Lovin’ : Musik/Text: Denzil Delano Foster und Thomas Derrick McElroy : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Group * Johnny Gill – Rub you the right Way : Musik/Text: James Samuel Harris III und Terry Steven Lewis : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records * Ralph Tresvant – Sensitivity : Musik/Text: James Samuel Harris III und Terry Steven Lewis : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records * Guy – Groove me : Musik/Text: Aaron Robin Hall, Gary J. Rinaldo, Gene Griffin und Timothy William Gatling : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCS Records * Aaron Hall – Don’t be afraid : Musik/Text: Aaron Robin Hall, Floyd Michael Fisher, Gary J. Rinaldo und James Henry Boxley : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records * Boyz II Men – Motown Philly : Musik/Text: Dallas Austin, Michael Bevins, Natahan B. Norris und Shawn Patrick Stockman : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records * Bell Biv DeVoe – Poison : Musik/Text: Elliott T. Straite : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records * Today – I got the Feeling : Musik/Text: Elliott T. Straite : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records * Wreckx-n-Effect – New Jack Swing : Musik/Text: Aqil Davidson, Brandon Mitchell, Charles Miller, Gene Griffin, Gerald Goldstein, Harold Ray Brown, Howard Scott, Lee Oskar Levitin, Le Roy Jordan, Markell Riley, Morris Dewayne Dickerson, Teddy Riley und Thomas Sylvester Allen : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records * Bobby Brown – Don’t be cruel : Musik/Text: Antonio M. Reid, Daryl L. Simons und Kenneth B. Edmonds : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 SWV - "I'm So Into You" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Soul II Soul - "Keep On Movin' " Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Samuelle - "So You Like What You See" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Johnny Gill - "Rub You the Right Way" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Ralph Tresvant - "Sensitivity" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Guy - "Groove Me" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Aaron Hall - "Don't Be Afraid" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Boyz II Men - "Motownphilly" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Bell Biv DeVoe - "Poison" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Today - "I Got the Feeling" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Wreckx-n-Effect - "New Jack Swing" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Bobby Brown - "Don't Be Cruel" Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 En Vogue - "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Full radio Trivia * Im Audio-Menü, im Handbuch sowie beim Senderwechsel in Fahrzeugen ist von „CSR 103.2“ die Rede. Diesen Fehler scheint es nicht in den PC- und Xbox-Fassungen zu geben und wurde später auch in der PlayStation-2-Version behoben. * CSR 103.9 ist einer der Lieblingsradiosender von Sean „Sweet“ Johnson. * The Funktipus, DJ von Bounce FM, fragt seine Hörer, welcher ihr Lieblingssender ist. Ein Anrufer antwortet mit CSR, was The Funktipus verärgert. en:CSR 103.9 pl:CSR 103.9 Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:R&B-Sender Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia